Terimakasih
by Rha Inadraw
Summary: mungkin menjadi seorang putri kerajaan adalah hal yang bagus tapi tidak bagi Sakura. dia kesepian diistana yang megah dan luas./" kau Putri kerajaan ya?"/" ya, tapi aku ingin kalian tidak sungkan denganku. Heheheh" / maaf fic pertama masih jelek dan typo hehe :D


Terimakasih

Dihari yang cerah ini seorang gadis cantik menatap awan dari jendela. Dia melihat anak seumurannya bermain dengan sangat ceria. dia sangat iri, tapi tousannya tidak pernah mengizinkannya keluar istana tanpa pengawal. Dulu, tidak ada anak dari rakyat biasa yang mau bermain dengannya karena takut dengan pengawal – pengawal yang mendapinginya.

" sakura _sama _, apakah anda tidak ingin pergi keluar? Hari ini sangan cerah." Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya, tapi Sakura tetap diam.

" bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketaman istana?" pelayan wanita tersebut bertanya kembali. " baiklah Sakura sama, jika kehadiran hamba disini mengganggu. hamba minta maaf. Permisi"

"tunggu... maukah kau menemaniku keluar istana tanpa pengawal?" pinta Sakura

" maaf .tapi yang mulia pasti tidak mengizinkan nona keluar kerajaan tanpa pengawal kerajaan." Jawab pelayan sedih.

" aku yang akan berbicara pada tousan dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sama." Sakura tersenyum seraya berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Perlahan Sakura mendekati tousannya yang kerap minum teh.

" tousan, aku punya satu permohonan."

" katakanlah, kau boleh meminta apapun." Jawab sambil mengelus rambut panjang putrinya tersebut.

" aku ingin bermain diluar istana, tapi tanpa pengawal kerajaan tousan." Pinta Sakura dengan penuh harap.

" tidak boleh, jika kau ingin pergi keluar istana tanpa pengawal. Tousan tidak mengizinkannya." Jawabnya tegas.

"Tapi tousan bilang aku boleh meminta apapun" protes Sakura.

"emmm.. emang kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya sang ayah kepada putrinya tersebut.

" aku ingin bermain bersama anak anak sebayaku. Aku kesepian tousan."

"kau yakin akan pergi tanpa penyawal? " tanya nya lagi.

"tentu tousan, aku akan berhati hati dan aku akan ditemani pelayan wanita itu .tousan tidak perlu khawatir

"baiklah, aku tidak dapat menolak permintaan putri kesayanganku ini." Jawab sanga ayah sambil tersenyum dan mengelus ramput pink putrinya tersebut.

Akhirnya Sakura mendapat persetujuan ayahnya, dia tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bermain tetapi sebelumnya dia ingin mengganti pakaiannya dahulu.

"kenapa nona mengganti gaun sutra itu?" tanya pelayan wanita.

"panggil aku Sakura. Aku ingin bermain, apakan gaun sutra itu cocok? Karena itu aku menggantinya dengan baju biasa ini. Emm... tolong kepang dan ikat rambutku ya." Putri mendekati pelayan wanita tersebut.

"baik Sakura." Pelayan wanita tersebut segera mengepang rambut panjang putri.

Suasanya diluar istana tampak ramai. Orang orang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya masing - masing.

" akhirnya, senang juga melihat kegiatan masyarakat disini."

" hei lihat ada Sakura-_sama_ disini." Seorang gadis manis berambut pirang dan teman teman sebaya dengannya berdiri didepannya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" panggil aku Sakura, apakah... aku.. boleh.. bermain bersama kalian?" tanya Sakura ragu ragu.

" emm, namaku ino , ini Hinata dan yang ini Naruto. Apa benar ingin bermain bersama kami?"

" tentu, aku sangat senang jika kalian mau mengajakku bermain."

" baiklah kalu begitu ayo kita kedanau, disana ada banyak teman yang sedang bermain." Naruto memberi usul.

"aku ingin kesana." Sakura terlihat gembira sekali.

Mereka semua tersenyum dan berjalan menuju danau. Sakura terlihat sangat gembira mempunyai teman, dan semua temannya tidak membedakannya dengan teman yang lain

" akhirnya aku punya teman juga, aku sangat senang jadi rakyat biasa dari pada harus selalu didampingi pengawal. Hehehhe" Sakura terkekeh.

" ada apa denganmu Sakura?" tanya ino.

" tidak ada." Jawab putri singkat,

"ayo, akan ku kenalkan dengan teman temanku yang lainnya." Ajak ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

" Sakura, saya akan menuggu disini saja sambil mengawasi anda." Pelayan wanita berteriak.

"ya.. aku akan hati- hati." Jawan Sakura.

"Sakura kenalkan ini teman teman ku emm.. ini Tenten,Shino,Choji,dan Sasuke." ino menjelaskan

"senang bertemu kalian. Ayo kita bermain." Sakura tersenyum ramah.

" kau Putri kerajaan ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

" ya, tapi aku ingin kalian tidak sungkan denganku. Heheheh"

" baiklah, ayo kita bermain bersama-sama."

"ya" jawab semua anak. Mereka bermain berbagai terlihat sangat gembira sampai sampai lupa waktu. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Pelayan wanita segera mengajak Sakura pulang. Semua anak akhirnya pulang kerumah masing masing dan mereka berjanji akan bermain bersama lagi besok, dan seterusnya.

_Terimakasih kami-sama aku bahaga sekarang.. dan sepertinya yang bernama Sasuke itu menarik perhatianku.._


End file.
